


Lacquered Blue

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Chapter 1: Martin/Sam friendship. Popcorn and chick flicks.Chapter 2: Explicit Danny/Martin. Missing scene.
Relationships: Jack Malone/Samantha Spade, Martin Fitzgerald & Sam Spade, Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Perfect stroke of luminescent blue and Sam couldn't help but admire her handiwork. She was really rather good at this. At the very least she knew she had a backup career in case she ever lost her job with the bureau.

"I still think it's too dark, don't you have something that's a little more subtle?" Martin asked, flexing his foot and wiggling his toes.

"Well, I do have a translucent pink, but I kind of figured you'd prefer the blue," Sam replied, smirking at Martin's grimace.

"No, no, the blue's fine," Martin answered, shuddering at the thought of walking around with pink toenails.

It had become a weekly ritual, something to pass the time on a Saturday evening. Sam had forgotten how nice it was to have someone to talk to, someone to hang out with and relieve the day’s stress. While Martin wouldn't have necessarily been her first choice, she found herself looking forward to their weekly sleepovers.

Granted popcorn and chick flicks weren’t exactly what she'd had in mind the first time she'd invited him over. But to his credit, he had let her down gently and never once made her feel even remotely awkward. In fact, once she got over the shock, they'd had a pretty good time.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Martin asked, picking out a bottle of scarlet red for Sam's nails.

"I rented Pirates of the Caribbean and Fried Green Tomatoes," Sam replied, pulling off her socks and sliding her feet into Martin's lap.

"Oooh, Johnny Depp, we have to watch that one first," Martin replied, slowly lacquering her big toe.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Johnny Depp?" Sam mused, arching her eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"He's hot," Martin replied, shrugging at Sam's expression.

"Hotter than Danny?" Sam teased, earning a swat to the underside of her foot. "Sorry, you know, you really should just tell him.”

"Right, cause that would go over well. And you should talk, little miss 'oh Jack'," Martin retorted, softening the barb with a grin.

"I do not sound like that," Sam pouted, her lip trembling in mock insult.

"Well, you do pine after him," Martin continued, finishing her pinky toe and moving on to her other foot.

Sam shot him a look of reproach, choosing to ignore the comment and settling further into the floor. They'd spread a blanket overtop of her carpet, the entire surface littered with nail polish, cotton swabs and various other supplies.

They'd spent the first part of the evening shopping, Sam finding a particularly cute pair of boots, Martin an incredible silk scarf. She had to admit, he did have taste. She found it odd that his work clothes differed so much from his everyday clothes. When she'd asked him why he'd only smiled and said something about a secret identity.

"Done," Martin exclaimed, a hint of pride in his tone.

Glancing at her foot, she had to admit his technique had improved. She remembered his first attempt, nail polish covering more skin than nail. He obviously lacked the benefit of a sister, or even a girlfriend for that matter; which made sense, all things considered.

"So when did you first know?" she asked, and this was the part she liked best, having someone to share secrets with, someone to confide in.

"I think I've always known, but it really didn't click until high school. There was a reason I joined the swim team," Martin confessed, smiling at the memory.

"Your parents know?" Sam questioned, glancing up to gauge his reaction.

"You're kidding right? Have you met my father? He'd probably kill me before he had the heart attack," Martin answered, his expression causing Sam to laugh.

"So what were you like in high school?" Martin asked, pushing himself off the floor and moving to the couch.

Sam stood and sank into the seat beside him before answering. "Oh you know, prom queen," she replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Figures," Martin laughed, already picturing Sam in a garish dress.

Playfully punching Martin’s arm, Sam reached for the first movie. She’d just finished putting it in the DVD player when Martin’s cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"When?"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

She waited for him to disconnect before arching an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on.

"That was Danny, said it was an emergency. I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go," Martin explained.

"He doesn't need both of us?" Sam asked, wondering what possible emergency could have come up on a Saturday night.

"He said just me," Martin shrugged, looking slightly confused.

"Alright, you two have fun," Sam replied, smirking in spite of herself. She was fairly certain she knew exactly why Danny had called.

~*~

Sam was early for once, her new boots clicking on the tiled floor. She passed Jack's office, frowning at not finding him inside. She continued to her cubical, placing her coffee on the desk before shrugging out of her coat.

"Hey Sam, new shoes?" Jack asked, momentarily startling her.

"Why yes, you like?" she asked, lifting a foot.

"They're nice," Jack replied, smiling sweetly before moving to the conference table.

Sam followed behind, silently thanking Martin for helping her find them. Thoughts of Martin caused her to frown, wondering where he was. Just as she was about to ask the elevator doors opened, a flustered Martin exiting with very smug looking Danny in tow. She waited until after the assignments were handed out before approaching him, leaning close to whisper.

"I take it Danny knows?" she asked innocently.

"Oh he knows alright," Martin replied, blushing slightly.

"Guess that means we won't be hanging out as much," Sam stated, a wave of sadness displaced by giddy happiness.

"I'll make time. Oh, and Sam, thanks for the advice," Martin replied, a genuine smile creeping onto his face. "You know, you should take some of it yourself."

"Maybe I will Martin, maybe I will," Sam replied, glancing back at Jack.  
~*~

Epilogue:

"I can't believe you convinced me to wear this, I look hideous," Martin complained, tugging at the collar of his pink ruffled shirt.

"You look amazing, doesn't he Danny?" Sam replied, casting a glance back at Martin’s partner.

"Good enough to eat," Danny replied, eyeing Martin appreciatively.

Before Martin had a chance to respond, Vivian stuck her head in the doorway, her expression softening at seeing Sam in her dress. She shook her head, frowning as she realized they were busy socializing.

"Come on you guys, we're ready to start," Vivian exclaimed, pointing at her watch before disappearing back through the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you’re supposed to be my bridesmaid, maid already," Sam exclaimed, looking pointedly at the back of her dress.

"Bridesman," Martin corrected, lifting her train and ushering her through the doors and into the church.

"Does this mean she’s going to be your best woman?" Danny asked, smirking before slipping into his seat.

Martin merely smiled.


	2. Shades of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene.

His nails were still damp and he could feel them sticking to his socks, all of Sam's hard work gone to waste. He pulled in front of Danny’s building, still trying to puzzle out what possible emergency could have caused Danny to call him and demand he come over.

Cutting the engine, he dashed inside, practically running up the stairs and searching for Danny's door. He'd never actually been inside the building but he’d dropped Danny off after work on more than one occasion. Mostly so he could spend time in Danny's presence -not that he'd ever tell Danny that. He'd even fantasized about Danny inviting him in, but he wasn't going to think about that now. Shouldn't be thinking about it ever because it wasn't going to happen and the last thing he needed to be picturing was Danny fucking him against a wall.

His knock sounded hollow and echoed through the empty hall. He took a shuddering breath, unconsciously straightening his jacket while waiting for Danny to open the door. He forced his hands to his sides, fingers clenching as Danny appeared before him.

Danny looked decidedly good in faded jeans and for a moment Martin just stared, all moisture vanishing from his mouth and words dying on his tongue. A look of amused surprised flashed in Danny's eyes, fading quickly as he offered one of his trademark grins and motioned for Martin to enter.

"This is nice," Danny commented, fingering Martin's new silk scarf and smirking.

"Thanks, Sam helped me pick it out," Martin replied, blushing slightly.

Something flashed in Danny's eyes and for a second Martin could have sworn the other man was jealous. The look vanished just as quickly, replaced by feigned boredom and Martin wondered what he was missing.

"So what's the emergency?" he asked, taking note of Danny's apartment and this was not helping with his vow to stop fantasizing about Danny.

Danny shrugged, leading them into the living room and sinking onto a brushed suede couch that Martin suspected had cost the other man a fortune.

"I was having a crisis of faith. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Danny replied, and there was that look again.

"No, Sam and I were just watching movies," Martin replied, putting emphasis on Sam's name and smiling at Danny's cringe.

"I didn't know you two were dating," Danny commented, and Martin felt his chest constrict at Danny's expression.

"We're not," he replied, surprised by his own honesty.

"Good," Danny smirked, capturing Martin's gaze and staring until Martin was forced to look away.

He wasn't sure how to respond and for a minute all he could do was stare at the floor, heat creeping into his cheeks until he though he might spontaneously combust. Swallowing hard, he finally looked up, meeting Danny's eyes and shuddering at what he saw.

And this he wasn't prepared for, because unless he'd slipped on the sidewalk outside and hit his head, Danny was coming on to him. Danny wanted him. The knowledge sent sparks of pleasure racing straight to his groin.

"So you're saying..." he trailed off, unconsciously licking his lips.

Danny laughed at that, leaning forward and invading Martin's space until all he could focus on was Danny's scent; blanketing him in sticky heat and he thought he might come before Danny ever got around to kissing him.

"I don't like competition," Danny whispered, his breath caressing Martin's face and this time Martin did shiver.

"Trust me, not an issue," Martin managed, his eyes closing at the feel of Danny's hand on his knee.

Later he wouldn't be able to recall if he'd leaned forward or if Danny had crawled into his lap but it didn't matter because Danny was kissing him, his hands clenching Martin's new scarf, pulling hard until their bodies melded into one.

Just like it didn't matter that he'd pictured this a hundred times. More than that and Martin still wasn't prepared for the feel of Danny's tongue sliding into his mouth; tiny thrusts that held the promise of more and left him panting. He broke away only when oxygen became a necessity, taking a moment to memorize the glazed look in Danny's eyes, the swollen dampness of his lips. A slight smile played across Danny’s features, creasing his eyes and Martin found himself transfixed.

"Come on," Danny all but demanded, rising from the couch and dragging Martin towards what he could only assume was the bedroom.

They left a trail of clothes in their wake, Danny somehow managing to tear all the buttons from Martin's shirt, sliding the remnants over his shoulders and onto the floor without disturbing the scarf.

"Leave it," Danny requested, stopping Martin from removing the soft silk.

Liquid heat pooled in the base of his spine at Danny's tone and Martin let out a low, needy moan. He was vaguely aware of Danny chuckling as he struggled against Danny's zipper, a look of triumph flashing in Martin’s eyes as the metal gave way.

"Careful," Danny warned, pulling back long enough to slip his jeans over his hips and onto the floor.

And then they were moving again, half stumbling towards the bed and Martin was struck with the realization that this was going to be over entirely too quickly. His knees hit the back of the bed causing them to fall, Danny's weight momentarily knocking the wind out of him. He recovered quickly, arching back as Danny kissed a trail down his chest and across his stomach.

Fingers slide under the waist of his boxer shorts and Martin lifted his hips, allowing Danny to pull the material down, following behind until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. Danny's hand caressed calf muscles, slowly moving down and pulling at Martin's socks.

"Um, Martin?" Danny asked, amusement evident in his tone.

"Hmmm?" Martin replied, only half aware of Danny speaking.

"Your toenails are blue," Danny teased, running his finger along the underside of Martin's foot.

Martin flushed an even deeper shade of red, curling his toes and trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Don't get me wrong, it's cute..." Danny continued, bending down to slip a toe into his mouth.

"It was, oh God, Sam's idea," Martin stuttered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sensation.

He felt more than saw Danny shift, a sad sigh escaping his lips at the loss of contact. Before he could protest Danny was sliding back up the mattress, stretching on top of Martin and kissing him with such intensity lights danced behind Martin’s eyelids.

Lights turned to stars as Danny bucked forward, pressing their erections together and grinding hard. Martin was so lost to the void he barely noticed Danny sliding the scarf from around his neck. He opened his eyes in time to see Danny smile mischievously, the sight sending a fresh wave of lust coursing through Martin's veins.

"You trust me?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow and giving Martin a quizzical look.

Martin nodded, his eyes falling closed as soft silk tickled his wrists. They flew open as Danny pulled, a sharp stab of pleasurable pain radiating through his arms. At Danny’s urging, he shifted back, allowing Danny to secure him to the bed and if he wasn’t so far gone he might have considered panicking.

Panicking was the last thing on Martin’s mind when Danny leaned forward, reclaiming his lips in a kiss that was all heat and pent up desire. Using the scarf as leverage, he arched back, pressing himself further against Danny and earning a throaty moan for his efforts. Liking the effect, he did it again, his mouth falling open as Danny reached between them to wrap nimble fingers around his cock.

"Christ," he hissed, willing himself not to come as Danny increased the pressure.

He was only vaguely aware of Danny smiling, tracing patterns across Martin’s chest with his free hand before rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Martin’s hands itched with the need to touch. He struggled momentarily, stopping as Danny withdrew his hands, leaving Martin aching and hollow.

"Danny, please..." Martin choked out, not even caring that he was begging.

Danny didn’t keep him waiting long, shifting down and wrapping his hand around the base of Martin’s cock. He bucked forward at the first feel of Danny’s tongue, crying out as Danny scraped blunt teeth across his head. His cry turned to a strangled moan as Danny swallowed him whole, wet heat enveloping him and Martin pulled hard against his bonds.

He was dimly aware of pain creeping into his wrist and registered that he’d have bruises come morning. The thought vanished as Danny's tongue traced the underside of his cock, playing with pressure until Martin was babbling a string of nonsense words and coming hard.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Danny looking far too smug and Martin knew Danny would never let him live this moment down. Not that he wanted to, in fact what he really wanted to do was start all over again because he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the feel of Danny’s mouth. For now he’d settle for Danny inside him. His cock twitching somewhat painfully as he watched Danny unrolling a condom over his length, sliding lube soaked fingers over his length before reaching for Martin.

"Just do it," he growled, knowing he’d be sore in the morning but not willing to wait for Danny to prepare him.

Something flashed in Danny’s eyes and Martin moaned, spreading his legs in invitation and biting his lip as Danny pressed against his opening.

"You sure about this?" Danny asked and Martin could have hit him.

He settled on kissing, answering with his tongue and rolling his hips forward as Danny slid inside. And God, this was exactly what he wanted, the feel of Danny filling him, stretching him. He arched forward, the headboard pulling off the wall only to slam back against it moments later as Danny began thrusting. Slowly at first, building in intensity until Martin couldn’t tell where his moans began and Danny’s ended.

And then Danny was kissing him, his hands running the length of Martin’s arms, pausing at silk knots and pulling until Martin was free. Martin took advantage of his newfound freedom, running his hands along Danny’s back, over his ass and pressing him closer, wanting him deeper.

His grip tightened as Danny stilled, his orgasm shuddering through him and Martin’s name escaping his lips. And then he was collapsing, suffocating Martin in welcome warmth Martin took the opportunity to explore every inch of skin he could reach. Danny murmured appreciatively, pushing himself up and pressing their lips together in a long, slow kiss that spoke more of love than lust and Martin’s heart skipped a beat.

"So you’re not mad that I interrupted your girls’ night," Danny asked, grin firmly in place.

"Not at all," Martin replied, smiling softly and running a hand through Danny’s mess of hair.

"Good," Danny replied, slowly withdrawing and collapsing on the mattress next to Martin. "Hate to think I’d have to make it up to you."

"I think you’ve more than made up for it, but you may want to bring Sam a coffee or something," Martin suggested, earning a laugh and a kiss.

"I'll just compliment her handiwork," Danny replied, sliding out of the bed and running a hand along Martin’s foot. "You coming?" he asked.

Martin laughed, taking Danny’s offered hand and following him to the shower.


End file.
